Falling Down and Falling in Love
by quinnovative
Summary: Set sometime after 6x17, Lisbon gets injured and Jane decides to check on her. When painkillers and previously unspoken words mix, the pair grows closer. Major Jisbon.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mentalist**

* * *

**Falling Down and Falling in Love**

Jane peeked through the door of Lisbon's house; not bothering to knock. His eyes searched the room for Lisbon. He spotted the agent's small figure passed out on the couch. The brunette's chest rose periodically with her slow and shaky breaths. The former CBI consultant watched her, sympathy and guilt clouding his eyes. Jane knelt beside her sleeping form, wishing he could have been there to protect her.

Shaking her gently he began, "Lisbon..."

Her eyes flickered open nervously. "What the hell, Jane?! Mind knocking?" She huffed and sat up quickly.

The sudden movement replaced the scowl on her face with a pained grimace. Lisbon took a sharp breath and closed her eyes, willing the ache and stabs away. Jane placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and, despite her attempt to swat his arm away, she sank into his embrace with a tired sigh. The agent couldn't help but notice how safe she felt as she leaned on him, her head resting against his chest. Jane pulled Lisbon into a soft hug. For a little while Pike was completely forgotten.

"You okay?" Jane asked, his voice thick with genuine concern.

Lisbon nodded but kept her eyes squeezed tightly shut; in his arms he felt the petite woman tense. Jane stoked her hair and rubbed the agent's back until finally she opened her eyes and relaxed her muscles.

"What happened?" Jane inquired.

"It's stupid..."

"I'm sure it's not. Come on, tell me!" He prompted.

"Promise not to laugh..." She warned.

Jane chuckled, "You know I can't do that."

Lisbon delivered a half hearted punch to his arm, a dazzling grin danced across her face.

"I fell down the stairs..." She mumbled incoherently.

"You what?"

"I fell down the stairs," replied Lisbon, louder. Jane bit down a smile.

"Hey! Stop laughing. It _hurt._"

When the blonde recovered he asked, "How does a fine FBI agent, such as yourself, trip down a flight of stairs?"

"I did not _trip._ I was chasing a suspect when his accomplice came from behind and hit me."

Jane nodded, clearly amused by Lisbon's story, but hidden beneath his grin was an enormous amount of concern and relief that she was okay. As much as he liked to tease his favorite small but mighty agent (and person in general) he didn't know what he would do without her and he genuinely cared for her well-being.

"So, what's the outcome?" Jane asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"Ehh it's nothing much: bruised rib, a couple scrapes, broken collarbone, some bruises..."

"A broken collarbone! Lisbon, how will you punch me now?" Jane teased.

"This one's fine," Lisbon replied, hitting him jokingly with her right arm. "It's this worthless one that needs help..." She said as pulled down the blanket and revealed her sling.

"Don't you worry Miss Teresa, we're going to get you all patched up!"

Lisbon rolled her eyes, "what are you even doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?"

"And leave you all alone? Never again. I was worried, so I thought I'd stop by and check on you... plus, I brought ice cream. Can I stay?" He asked while grinning, already knowing that her answer would be yes.

"Fine, but only because you have ice cream." Lisbon smiled at him.

She really was touched that he'd cared enough to come see her. In that moment she could have kissed him, ran her hands through his golden curls, and told him that he could stay as long as he wanted, regardless of ice cream. She also could have, and would have, blamed those strange thoughts and desires on the fact that she was, indeed, heavily medicated on those damn painkillers the hospital insisted she take.

"I knew you'd say yes," he remarked in the know-it-all manner that simply was Jane.

"You always do." She retorted happily.

A few minutes later Jane and Lisbon sat on the couch, both at respectable distances. Jane had helped Lisbon up and repositioned the blanket around her so that she could easily eat the ice cream that he'd so kindly provided. In the background a cheesy movie played on the TV, but neither paid much attention.

"How are you feeling?" Jane asked.

"I'm okay." She shrugged, wincing at the sudden pain.

Jane raised his eyebrows skeptically.

"Really, it's not that bad. It's just a little sore. I'll be back to normal in no time."

"I'm sorry, by the way," Jane said, suddenly serious.

"About what?" Lisbon asked.

"That I wasn't there when you fell today. And also about the whole Red John thing. I just... I don't know," Jane finished with an uncharacteristic shyness and uncertainty.

Lisbon's eyes were sincere, "Let's talk about it later, okay? I'm on too many painkillers to hold a decent conversation."

She wanted to talk it all out, she wanted to know that he loved her, that he felt the same way she did. But, at the same time she was terrified. It would be a conversation in which so much could go wrong, too much. Their relationship was so fragile, yet it had been through so many challenges. Often it had teetered between romantic and platonic and merely friendship at times but something or someone always got in the way. It was all so complicated.

Jane nodded understandingly. "Okay, but one more thing. Where's Pike?" The question was innocent with no intention of provoking the hurricane that followed.

"What do you mean where's Pike?" The agent practically spat. The blonde man, now standing beside her, had just divulged into the subject she wanted to avoid. Deep down she felt as though this conversation had nothing to do with Pike and everything to do with them.

The former consultant raised his hands in surrender "I didn't mean anything... honest." Jane added when his eyes met her stormy green ones.

But Lisbon was too enraged to pay any attention; using her right arm she pushed herself off the couch and stood up. Everything she'd felt for so many years was boiling together and spilling over like a volcano that had been waiting to erupt for much too long.

"You can't be happy for me can you? Not even once. For the first time in my life something is perfect, normal, _easy. _It's simple and fun and it didn't take twelve years."

"Lisbon I-"

"No Jane. Don't you understand? I waited twelve years for you. I was ready, silently willing to do anything for you. I protected you and I cared about you and all you did was deceive me and use me to help you catch Red John. Is that all I am to you?"

Lisbon didn't understand why she was pushing Jane away. She really, really liked Pike, he was a great guy but he wasn't Jane and that was the problem: nobody would ever be Jane except for the man himself.

"Teresa, listen to me. You were never just a pawn. I can't justify a lot of the things I did or the way I treated you, but I can't change it. All we have is now." His voice was calm and smooth, utterly opposite from Lisbon's.

She did not want to fight, especially not with him. But it was too late, too many words had been left unsaid and now they were flowing out of her and she couldn't stop. He needed to know.

Lisbon was yelling now, her voice thick with emotion, the volume increasing as she continued. "Don't give me that crap, Jane. A couple of words can't change everything you put me through. I need someone stable, someone I can rely on. And please be straightforward for once. If you love me, let me know; don't leave me wondering all the time. I- damn it Jane, I love you," she screamed.

"I love you too." He yelled over her.

"Do you really?" The agent whispered, as if she didn't quite believe that someone could ever love a person as broken as she had been, her eyes revealing the vulnerability and insecurity that she worked so hard to keep hidden.

"I always have, I just wasn't ready. It was too risky to have a relationship when Red John was alive and after that... well, I needed time. Killing Red John felt different than I'd expected, I had to come to terms with everything."

Lisbon nodded and kept her eyes trained on the floor. She couldn't let him see the tears pooling in her emerald orbs, she couldn't let the tears spill over. But Jane knew, as he did so often.

"Hey, come here," He motioned to her with open arms.

Feigning reluctance she trudged over and fit herself into his hug. Cognizant of her injuries he hugged her softly. Jane felt quiet sobs on his shoulder and he felt so guilty for causing her so much grief. Jane couldn't stop the tears that threatened to fall down his face but he wiped them away before Lisbon could notice.

"I hope you know that I'm crying because my collarbone hurts," Lisbon attempted to defended herself but Jane could tell that she was joking.

"Keep telling yourself that... I think you actually care about me," He teased. Jane could feel the small woman laugh into his shoulder.

"Maybe, maybe not." She tormented, rocking back and forth from her heels to the balls of her feet.

They stood like that for a while.

"We're gonna figure this out." Jane promised.

"I know." She whispered, as an overwhelming feeling of contentment finally settled into her chest.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! I really appreciate reviews *wink. wink***


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lisbon stared at the TV clock across from her; the time read 1:09. The brunette's eyes drifted toward the sleeping figure beside her. Both of them had been too emotionally drained to leave the room. So, they settled together on the couch, soaking up each other's warmth. But once they were comfortable the agent just couldn't fall asleep.

Jane, on the other hand, had quickly slipped into a peaceful slumber, his arms happily draped around Lisbon.

Her collarbone throbbed and her chest ached. It was frustrating. So many thoughts swirled in her head. She felt restless. Wiggling her way out of Jane's grip Lisbon maneuvered herself off the couch. She made her way to the kitchen and scuffled around in an attempt to quietly find coffee. Coffee couldn't fix everything but it certainly made things better.

Lisbon heard Jane stir. Moments later he was standing next to her. The blonde placed a light hand on her shoulder. She still couldn't get over how casual he looked; the agent had never seen him that way. Jane was wearing jeans, a rumpled button down blue shirt, and his hair was disheveled from sleeping on the couch. He truly was adorable, though she would never admit it.

"Couldn't sleep?" He asked.

Lisbon shook her head, "You?"

"Never better," Jane grinned and she couldn't help but smile too.

"Teresa Lisbon, are you really making coffee at this ungodly hour?"

She gave an awkward, one-shoulder shrug, "It wouldn't be the first time."

Suddenly, he took her hand and guided Lisbon toward the front door. Following Jane's instruction she slipped on a pair of shoes while Jane pocketed the keys to the Citroën he'd recently purchased to replace his old blue one. Lisbon was familiar with his antics so she didn't question it when Jane led her out of the house and down to his car. She knew that when Jane got these crazy ideas there was no stopping him. But she could try, or at least pursue the chance that she'd figure it out.

"Where are we going?" Lisbon asked as she buckled her seatbelt.

"On an adventure, but first, coffee."

Within a few minutes Lisbon had a cup of the warm brown liquid resting snuggly between her hands. She sipped on the drink as they drove along.

"I don't know what to do," Lisbon said.

"About what?"

"Pike."

"Oh." Jane instantly deflated.

"I'm just gonna tell him that I'm with you."

Jane's eyes lit up again. "You don't have to do this, you know? If he makes you happy, don't let me get in the way."

Lisbon looked down and shook her head, "He's not you."

The dyad fell into a comfortable silence. Eventually the coffee became cold and the half empty drink was abandoned in a cup holder. The soft, rhythmic motions of the car lulled Lisbon into an effortless sleep. As Jane drove he snuck periodic glances at the lovely human beside him. Her long eyelashes fluttered, contrasting with her porcelain skin. The agent's head rested against the cool glass of the car's window. Lisbon's dark brown hair tumbled over her shoulder in waves, glimmering in the dim moonlight.

Finally Jane pulled over on the side of a dirt road. Lisbon stretched and rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Jane, what are we-" Her sentence was cut off by a yawn as she gingerly ran a finger along her broken collarbone and hugged her stomach with the bad arm.

He had forgotten that she tended to be a bit grumpy when she first woke up. Oops.

"Trust me, you'll love it!"

"It makes me nervous when you say that." Lisbon pouted.

"I'm hurt, Teresa. I though you trusted me."

Lisbon rolled her eyes. "At least tell me what we're doing, this looks like a place we'd investigate for murder..." she grumbled.

"Oh hush." He chuckled. "Come on, get out of the car."

The brunette traipsed out, "Jane, there's nothing to do here."

"Just follow me." He said while taking Lisbon's good hand and guiding her through the forest on a thin path.

"This is beginning to look a bit sketchy, Jane."

"Meh," He waved his hand dismissively, "we're almost there."

Nearly fifteen minutes later Jane stopped in an opening between the thick clusters of trees that had previously lined their path.

"Is this it?" Lisbon asked.

Jane nodded and Lisbon's brows furrowed, "I don't get it."

"Look up."

As she tilted her head toward the sky Lisbon's eyes met the most breathtaking sight she had ever seen. Stars. Thousands of them. Everywhere. An ocean of twinkling lights, a stark contradiction to the inky blue sky that held them. The small haven felt sacred and pure.

"How did you find this place?" She gasped, her eyes trained on the captivating night.

"I stumbled upon it during my first week here."

"It's beautiful." Lisbon whispered as she settled onto a soft patch of grass. Jane lowered himself beside her.

"Memory for a memory?" He suggested.

Feeling brave, Lisbon agreed and Jane insisted that she go first.

"This reminds me of when I was little..." Lisbon began.

Jane looked at her, he was eager to hear about her childhood. It was something she kept so secret and heavily guarded.

"Sometimes my family would go camping together in the summer. It was my favorite thing in the whole world." She sighed and Jane nodded, urging her to continue.

"My brothers and I would stay up all night, building a fire, playing manhunt, making s'mores, telling ghost stories. It's kind of silly but when my mom died and my dad fell into his bad habits I always dreamed that we could go live at the campsite in a tree house. I don't know, it was stupid," Lisbon finished sheepishly.

"Your turn," She quickly added.

"Hmm, okay, one night while I was with the carnival, I had gotten in a fight with my dad. Looking back, I'll admit this was not my best plan," He paused momentarily to grin at her before returning to his story, "However I was only fifteen, nevertheless, I snuck out that night and gathered all the birds at the carnival. There were tons, at least twenty five, the carnival had been featuring these parrots, they were trained to perform menial tricks, but the people loved them. Anyway, I filled his room with the birds. They were all over him when he woke up. He was terrified of birds."

Lisbon grinned, thankful for his light, entertaining story. "You did not." She chuckled in amusement.

"I did."

"I can't say I'm surprised. I just can't believe you were so corrupted and devious at such a young age." Lisbon teased.

"Some things never change."

Their mutual laughter rang through the thick air.

"You can't leave me hanging," Lisbon said, genuinely curious, "What'd your dad do?"

Jane grimaced, "I'd rather not divulge that information."

"You have too!" The brunette insisted.

"He put a snake in my bed. A twelve foot Burmese Python." He shuddered at the awful memory while Lisbon giggled. His fierce Teresa actually giggled. At his pain. How insulting.

"It was horrible, why would you laugh at that? You're unbelievable."

His comment only caused the agent to snort and laugh harder.

What felt like hours later, she finally recovered. "Alright, Alright, let me get this straight... you're scared of snakes?"

"It was twelve feet!" Jane defended himself.

Lisbon only shook her head and muttered, "Hmm, who would've thought? This could be useful."

"Don't get any ideas," The blonde warned, but a grin crept up his face. "Maybe I should put a snake in _your_ bed and see how _you_ like it."

Lisbon's eyes grew serious and her laughs faded immediately. "You wouldn't dare."

"I would."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, I would."

"Patrick Jane, if you put a snake anywhere near me I will not speak to you ever again."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Knowing you, yes." She smiled, quickly adding, "don't try it."

Eventually the stars bid goodbye and were replaced by the morning sun but the pairs' stories never ceased. It felt right, almost like old times, only better and more hopeful.

"Are you ready to go?" Jane asked the petite woman as she sleepily leaned up against him, the sun now shining heavily upon them.

"No, let's stay a little longer." She drowsily muttered.

Jane smiled, "Teresa, you're practically asleep. Don't make me carry you to the car..."

Instantly her head shot up, "I'm awake! I'm awake!"

"Am I really that bad?"

"Yeah, a little bit."

They made their way up the path, back toward Jane's Citroën. Playful shoving and teasing each other. But it was obvious: behind every jab was a caring glance and a lingering 'I love you'.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! I originally intended for this story to be a one-shot but I receive some really great feedback from some really great people so I decided to continue. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited. It means a lot. This chapter was mostly fluffy dialogue, as I'm not sure where I will take this story. But I do know that I'd like to continue and I'll try to update as soon as possible. If you have any suggestions and/or ideas don't hesitant to PM me. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was a sunny morning in Austin, Texas. Perfect weather, really. Jane and Lisbon sat at the kitchen counter eating breakfast together as if they had done it every day, and they had recently. For the past week the couple had been nearly inseparable. With Lisbon's injuries she received some time away from FBI work. Abbot insisted that she take at least two weeks off before resuming the strenuous activity. Though, Lisbon planned on returning Monday, in just two days. Jane got some time off, as well, so he could "take care" of Lisbon (more like drive her crazy).

"These are great, Jane," Lisbon said through a mouthful of pancakes.

"I know, they're my specialty," He grinned.

"Oh don't be so egotistical," Lisbon teased and flung a forkful of syrup at him.

"Hey!" Jane wiped his face, "respect the cook."

Lisbon just shook her head as a smile spread across her face.

Eventually their banter shifted to a much less fun topic.

"I called Pike last night…" Lisbon began.

"What did you tell him?"

"That he's a great guy but he's not the one for me."

"So you two are over?"

Lisbon nodded in reply.

"How was it?"

"Awkward. Now that it's over I'm relieved. He was a bit too intense; it was overwhelming."

Jane smiled, "well I guess I can do this now," he said while slipping a folded sheet of paper to her. She glanced at him cautiously before unfolding the note. It read: "Will you go out with me? Check one." Beneath the writing were two boxes, labeled 'yes' and 'no'. Lisbon grinned at his strange and juvenile manner. Nothing was ever normal with him. She checked yes and slid the paper back to him.

Jane beamed, "It's a date! I'll pick you up at six."

"Jane, we don't have to make a big deal out of it..."

"We do, it's our first official date."

"Fine," Lisbon grumbled, attempting to hide her growing excitement.

Having finished her hair and make-up, Lisbon stared at her reflection, nervously tugging at the edge of her dress. It was her first real date with Jane and she had to wear a stupid, good-for-nothing sling. Nevertheless, she felt like a giddy high school girl. Lisbon couldn't help it; Jane made her feel peculiar things. She smoothed down the black fabric of her dress, falling just above her knees. The doorbell rang just as the brunette slipped into a black pair of heels. With a final glimpse in the mirror she made her way to the door. But what greeted the agent on the other side left her speechless.

Belatedly she sputtered, "P-Pike, what are you doing?"

"I came to talk…"

"Marcus, I told you, I'm with Jane now."

"I want to change that." Pike argued, a dark and all-too-familiar intensity appearing in his eyes.

Lisbon didn't falter. "Listen, Pike, you're a great guy and you're going to make some girl really happy one day. But that girl isn't me."

"It could be… we could go to DC together, like we originally planned. Before Jane got in the way."

"No." Lisbon stayed firm and shook her head, "Jane was always there, it just took me a while to see him. Look, what you and I had was nice but it isn't what I want. It's over."

"Teresa, I-" Lisbon interrupted him, "I need you to leave."

"You're going on a date with _him, _aren't you?" Pike glowered.

"That does not concern you. Now, please leave before I personally escort you to your car." Lisbon huffed.

Angrily, Pike stormed away, the woman's response was enough for him to confirm that Jane would be there shortly. He fumed, pacing around his car, parked on the side of the street.

Meanwhile, Lisbon remained by the front door. It was a quarter past six and Jane wasn't there. She strode around the living room and was halfway through dialing his number when the doorbell rang.

"You look beautiful," Jane greeted with a bright smile.

"You're not so bad yourself," She grinned, but it faded when she met his eyes. "Jane, what happened to your eye? It's bruised."

"It's no big deal… not the first one anyway." He beamed, seemingly unfazed.

Lisbon gently touched the swollen area and he flinched.

"At least ice it," Lisbon advised as she guided him into the kitchen and wrapped an ice pack in a towel.

"Fine," he sighed, "but only for ten minutes."

"So, who'd you insult this time?" Lisbon asked once Jane was seated.

"It didn't do anything, I swear. He just sort of came over…"

"It was Pike wasn't it?" Lisbon asked.

Jane nodded.

"Damn. I should've known," Lisbon said as she ran her hand through her hair, "sorry."

Jane waved an unconcerned hand, "don't worry about it. Anyway it was fair: you broke his heart, he broke my face," Jane exaggerated before continuing, "I think we both know who's going to recover first."

They grinned at each other and made small talk until Jane rose.

"Well, we better go now."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Positive"

* * *

Jane spread out a checkered blanket on the soft grass, it might have been cliché but he didn't care. Lisbon would love it. In front of their spot was a large stage where a band had begun playing. A gentle breeze caused the trees to sway in time with the music. The sun hung low in the sky, casting an orange glow on the sea of people gathering around the band.

"Jane, I'm impressed. This is nice." Lisbon smiled over the mini feast he had prepared; sandwiches, fruits, crackers, cheese, and chocolate chip cookies (her favorite) speckled the blanket.

"I try." He grinned and met her eyes. Their gaze lasted a little too long and they shifted their glances down, blushing slightly.

As the sunlight dwindled so did the space between the pair. By the time the sky was ebony black Lisbon's head rested on Jane's chest. They were lying on their backs, listening to the music and whispering sweet nothings. Jane toyed with Lisbon's hair. Her fingers fit perfectly in the space between his. A warm and contempt feeling bubbled inside the blonde and nestled in his chest.

He hadn't felt this way in years.

The end of the night came all too soon.

As the couple drove home Lisbon tried not to get lost in the moment; the way his curls blew in the wind, the sparkle in his eyes, the night air and the long road. It was beautiful. Everything was beautiful because of him.

When they arrived at her house Jane walked Lisbon up to the front door.

"I had an amazing night," Lisbon said.

"Me too," Jane agreed, "I've missed you."

Lisbon looked down sheepishly. "The feeling was mutual."

Jane smiled. "We should do something again."

"Yeah, I'll call you tomorrow."

"I'm looking forward to it," Jane declared with a wink.

"Goodnight, Teresa."

"Night, Patrick." She whispered. He filled her with a contagious confidence; fearlessly she rose up on her tiptoes and kissed him quickly on the cheek before slipping inside.

Lisbon leaned up against the front door and sunk to the floor, the edges of her lips turning up as she bit the bottom one. Her heart raced. A beautiful, ache filled the brunette's chest. Already, she longed to be with him.

Little did she know Jane was on the other side of the door, dazed and unable to wipe the grin off his face. His fingers traced the place where lips had just been.

If this wasn't love he didn't know what was.

* * *

**A/N: Last night's episode killed me. Honestly, I cried. It was ridiculous. Anyway, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited this. You make my day! Also, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As always, reviews are appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Lisbon arrived at the FBI early Monday morning to find a small bouquet of flowers on her desk with a handwritten note: "For the angry princess—welcome back!" Lisbon rolled her eyes but laughed at the long-time joke. As more people began entering the office Lisbon hastily shoved the flowers in her desk while cursing Jane. They were supposed to keep their relationship on the down low.

A moment later, Abbott appeared.

"Lisbon, could I see you in my office?"

_Crap._

"Yes, sir." The brunette answered as she made her way toward him. He closed the door once the agent was inside.

"Lisbon, I thought I told you to stay home for two weeks… at least."

Lisbon let out a sigh of relief. "You did, but I couldn't stay home any longer. It was driving me crazy."

Abbott chuckled, "Alright, but no field work for a while."

"Ok."

Abbott couldn't resist, "Did Jane drive you crazy too?"

Lisbon froze. "Excuse me?"

A knowing smile appeared on the man's face. "Just keep it professional while you're working."

Giving up she asked, "How did you know?"

"Jane told me this morning. But, it's obvious you two have feelings for each other—it doesn't take an FBI agent to see that. Regardless, I'm glad you got together."

"Oh, um thanks." Lisbon's cheeks flushed, she was going to kill Jane.

Abbott nodded, "you can go now; I think I see Jane."

Lisbon left the room and shuddered, _that was weird. _Her eyes landed on the blonde.

"Jane. Office, now."

She practically dragged him into the empty room, slammed the door and closed the blinds.

"Hey!" Jane grinned while Lisbon glared at him.

"Abbott knows."

"Of course he does, I told him. What's the problem?"

"What's the problem?! Jane, isn't it obvious?" Lisbon fumed.

"Not particularly, no."

Now that they were officially together, his observation skills were clouded. She had become too complex to read. It was both exhilarating and maddening. A lot like their love. A lot like her.

"You told Abbott about us. Why on Earth would you do that?" Lisbon pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperation.

"He's a smart man; he would have figured it out soon anyway. Plus, he supports it." Jane shrugged and stated almost proudly.

"I don't care if Abbott would have figured it out. That's not what this is about." Her voice rose with each word.

"Then what is it about?"

"You really don't know?"

He shook his head.

Lisbon let out a groan as her frustration grew.

"Jane! It's not very complicated you told him without—"

Lisbon stopped midsentence and scowled at Jane as he started to laugh. She huffed and crossed her arms, "why are you laughing at me?"

"Because you're cute when you get mad."

"Jane," She sighed impatiently, "would you take me serious for once?"

He only chuckled harder. The man couldn't help it, she really was adorable when angry, especially at him. Lisbon would cross her arms, her lips would pout slightly and she would glower at him. That stare could send ruthless killers into a panic. It also, Jane noticed quickly, allowed him to see how green her eyes were and that they sometimes had flecks of gold in them. He also noticed the freckles that speckled her nose and the way her hair slid over her shoulders when she yelled.

"…did you even hear a word I just said?" Lisbon fumed and stepped closer to Jane.

"You are unbeliev—" She was taken aback by the presence of his lips atop hers.

For a moment her body tensed as she fought to stay angry with him. But she couldn't focus because his hand was on her back, now pulling her closer and she was letting him and her head was spinning as her heart pounded and despite her feeble attempt not to, the brunette found herself kissing him back. It was even better than she had ever imagined. His lips were soft and Lisbon seemed to forget where she was or what was happening; everything felt distant and unimportant, all she knew was him.

They broke apart moments later, breathless and eyes burning passion.

"_That_ was amazing." Jane declared.

"Stop talking and kiss me again you idiot." Lisbon demanded, immediately missing the sensation of his lips, all while questioning why they hadn't done this sooner.

For possibly and quite arguably the first time, Jane followed Lisbon's orders and pressed his mouth against hers. She smelled of vanilla and shampoo. The agent's hand found its way to his blonde curls. The couple kissed until they eventually came to the unfortunate realization that they were at work. Oops.

"You go out first," Lisbon urged, "I'll follow in five minutes."

"Alright," Jane agreed and stole a quick kiss before slipping out the door.

Lisbon lips formed a radiant grin. She ran her fingers along them, the ghost of his lips tingled on hers.

She couldn't wait until that happened again.

Five minutes later the woman emerged from the room. The large office was now bustling with agents and Lisbon blushed profusely. Jane caught her eye and winked, her cheeks reddened further and she made her way to him.

"It's about time," Cho muttered as he passed. His typical stoic expression was replaced by the slightest smidgen of a smile.

Their love was wild and spontaneous and the greatest thing they had ever known.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I guess this fic is finished. Originally, it was only going to be a one-shot but some great people asked me to continue; so I did and I'm really happy about that! I had an awesome time writing this story. To all of you wonderful people who left a review or follow or favorite: thank you! Thank you so very much! I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review and let me know what you thought!**


End file.
